


in various mediums

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [22]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Halloween, Kissing, Lemon, Lime, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex, dirty drawings, idk - Freeform, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 22:</p><p>the angel of mercy (you) discovers a fellow pasta's sketchbook.</p><p>you like what you see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in various mediums

**Author's Note:**

> a quick thing I wrote in between classes today

You hung upside down in a tree, finishing up decoratng for halloween by hanging some fake cobwebs.

“hey, Y/N.” looking down, you noticed helen otis, one of your dear friends, standing behind a tree in the woods a few ways away. 

Smiling, you hopped down and made your way over to him.

“hiya, helen.” You smiled, punching his shoulder lightly as the two of you began heading deeper into the woods, away from your home. “what’s up?”

“slenderman sent me. They’re after you, Y/N.” you froze as he turned onto a hidden dirt path.

“what?” you asked, a hand coming up to thread in your hair.

You laughed nervously, gathering yourself and continuing to follow him. “they are? T-that doesn’t make any sense! I staged all my kills to look like suicides!” you hissed, beginning to truly panic.

Helen turned to awkwardly pat your arm in attempt to comfort you.

“it’ll be fine…I don’t know much. Only what I was told. and I was told to retrieve you and bring you back to slender’s mansion.”

You sighed as the two of you moved quickly, darkness falling.

“for how long?”

He didn’t answer.

***

The trip to the mansion took about an hour and a half, running the entire way.

You were exhausted and sweaty as you climb the steps, your body coverd in goosebumps from running the late October night.

You teeth had begun to chatter as you walked into the dimly lit building. It wasn’t big or extravagant. It was just an old insane asylum. Walking into a large area that must have previously been some sort of main gathering room. The windows were boarded up, deep red torn curtains partly covering them.

The room was lit by a large furnace, several corpses burning in it. But that was normal…using victims for fuel.

What wasn’t normal, however, was the light buzz of conversation coming from the monsters and killers before you. It sounded as if they were all panicking. It was terrifying.

They had all been speaking lowly before you’d walked in, then the air was silent aside from the crackling of the fire.

“Mercy…painter…you’ve arrived.” Slenderman’s eerie voice sounded out of nowhere.

You nodded, not moving from your spot. “I’m sure your companion has filled you in on the situation.”

Again, you nodded.

“you will have to cease your killings until the hype dies down. Your room is on the third floor. Number 28.”

You stayed silent, and made your way to the stairwell, hiding away in your room.

***

Sally and clockwork had stopped by, clock giving you some of her old clothes to wear to bed, and sally giving you a stuffed rabbit to “keep you company and protect you from bad dreams.”

The tiny wristwatch you wore on your wrist read 2:49am, and you were dying of thirst.

You crept out of your room, being as quiet as you could, what with all the rusy hinges and heavy doors that were older than you were.

You were glad clock had given you a very large grey sweater and an old pair of her jeans. This place was full of drafts!  
You walked through the main area, the fire nearly completely out, small embers crackling quietly in the darkness. You hadn’t noticed before, but the wood was rotted slightly, the decay allowing moonlight through to illuminate the room a bit more.

You continued through the room, exploring for a little while, just trying to get a feel for the place.

You eventually found the kitchen which, to your surprise, had power. A very dim light came on as you opened the fridge, pushing aside one of those…organ carriers aside and grabbing a bottle of water.

You cracked it open, walking back into the area you would now call the “living room” for a sense of normality, and stopped dead in your tracks when you heard soft breathing.

You looked around, eventually spotting someone’s sleeping figure on the couch in front of the fireplace.

You approached them slowly, your eyes adjusting to the darkness.

Getting closer, you realized it was helen. His mask on the floor beside him, a pencil in his hand, and his sketchbook lying open on his lap.

Looking closer, you recognized the face he had drawn on the paper.

It was yours.

Wanting a closer look, you very gently lifted it from his lap, walking around him and sitting cross legged in front of the fireplace.

The drawing was amazing. it looked like you did months ago though, so this one must have been old. You wondered what else he had drawn.

You let your curiosity get the best of you.

You quietly flipped the pages, seeing rarely anything except you. You sleeping, you eating, you laughing, reading, writing, running.

Then his drawing got…a bit more interesting.

In the next drawing you were sleeping, your hair splayed across your pillow, the covers only covering your lower half, up to your torso. You had tucked one arm under your pillow, your chest completely exposed.

You blushed, flipping the page to look at the next drawing.

This one was you in the shower, completely naked.

You looked away from the sketchbook, a hand coming up to cover your mouth. You had no idea he felt that way about you. Did you feel the same? Well, you’d admit you’ve thought about him in that way once or twice, but after little while you’d come to the conclusion that he was asexual.

Guess you’re not sherlock holmes.

You returned your attention to the dirty little book in your hand, flipping the page again.

The next one made you gasp, a slight knot in your stomach upon seeing it.

On the page in front of you was a drawing of you, naked on a bed, your hands gripping the sheets. You seemed to be screaming, your back arching off the bed.

Your legs had been parted, helen’s hands gripping your thighs, his face buried in between your legs.

You continued flipping through, finding sketches of him either fucking you into the mattress, or against a wall. Of you pleasuring him, and him returning the favor.

Your whole body stiffened when you heard a soft voice behind you.

“Y/N?”

You whipped around, blushing madly, to see helen, looking mortified at you.

“I-i-i…” he stammered, at a loss for words as you stood, closing the sketchbook and setting it down gently beside him.

“it’s fine, helen.” You whispered, not wanting anyone else in the house to come down and interrupt you. “I’m sorry I looked through it…that was a huge invasion of privacy.”

He shook his head, blushing almost as badly as you were.

“b-b-but I mean, you, erm, you’re not…you don’t-“ you placed a finger to his lips.

“it’s okay. Helen. i…I think of you in that way too. I just thought you didn’t like…sex…” you swallowed hard, feeling awkward.

He shook his head, taking your hand and lowering it, taking a breath before leaning forward and kissing you.  
***  
What happened next happened quickly. Clothes were shed, things were touched.

Before you knew it, you and helen were stripped naked, and he was one the floor in front of you, your legs hooked over his shoulders, lickng his lips before bringing his mouth down and licking a long stripe up your sex.

He ate you like a man starved, his tongue hitting all the right spots, pushing inside you, swirling around. You threaded your hands in his dark hair, tugging it as you rocked your hips against his face.

God, this boy was as good with his tongue as he was with a pencil. the knot in your stomach close to snapping when he pulled off you.

He lifted you slightly, positioning the two of you on the couch so he was positioned at your entrance.

You nodded, and he pushed inside you.

You were so dizzy, and all you could think about was needing to cum.

His length crawled deep inside you fairly quickly, one of your hands covering your mouth to muffle your pleasured moans, the other still yanking his hair.

He was…surprisingly very gentle with you, but man, he got the job done.

His thrusts picked up speed, crawling deeper inside you, the tip of his cock hitting your g-spot.

The two of you came simultaniously, your arousal mixing inside you and dripping onto the couch.

His thrusts slowed, and finally, he stopped, still inside you, and kissed your neck sweetly.

You slowly lowered your hand from your mouth as you came down from your high, whimpering his name as he began pulling out of you.

You were so exhausted, you didn’t even notice him dressing you, then himself, and practically carrying you to his room, which was on the first floor. He laid you in bed, not even bothering with trying to shut the door completely, and wrapped his arms around you, hugging you close to his chest.

He mumbled something you didn’t catch, but you could have sworn it sounded like “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter at sammys_lover for updates on future fics and stuff!


End file.
